


Things Are Different This Time

by marshmallowkittychan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowkittychan/pseuds/marshmallowkittychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marcy is late for their date, Bubblegum wonders if restarting their romance was a good idea. </p>
<p>I promise as much as it hurts in the beginning its adorable at the end!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Different This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Also I had to make/use some headcannons to make the story round enough for my liking, sorry if they clash with yours! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I will read every single one, I promise! It means the world to any kind of artist when you let us know what you think!!! ♥
> 
> Also shoutout to cORGISS for reading this a couple times, encouraging me, being an amazing friend and RP partner, helping me believe in my writing and pointing out that I could and should put this online. I would have never gotten this far without their help :)

     Princess Bubblegum stared out the window of her candy tower anxiously, squinting past the fat, shiny, pink bubbles floating into the sky, to look into the distance. Her searching eyes found nothing promising. Where the math was she? A full hour had passed since Bubblegum had expected her secret girlfriend, Marceline the Vampire Queen to arrive. But now, as the clock in her royal bedroom officially struck ten, meowing out each strike, Bubblegum's feelings switched from mild irritation to worry that intensified with every tick. After ten more minutes, she turned away from the window, feeling a wave of anger replace her worry. How could Marcy be so rude? Bonnie knew the vamp queen was probably jamming on her base at home right now, blissfully unaware that she had forgotten their date. The candy princess was willing to put money on her girlfriend forgetting until tomorrow morning that she had been up all night waiting. This was _exactly_ why they had broken up before... Marcy wasn't ready to be responsible for anything. She was hard-pressed to live in one house for long, much less keep up a committed relationship! Her attention span was shorter than Jake's sometimes, and her apologies never felt sincere. Serenading the Princess with "I'm just your problem" didn't really account for much of an apology anyhow, at least by Bubblegum’s standards. PB furrowed her brow, her heart feeling heavy. She should have known better than to trust that Marcy could keep this together this time around, even at 1000 years old. That girl was a lost cause...even if PB couldn't stop loving her.  
  
  
      "I'm an idiot." The candy princess mumbled forlornly. She wandered to her bed, and plopped face down into its welcoming, yet lonely, pink surface. She found herself mumbling about how much she hated this moment as tears threatened to spill over her pink eyelids. She fought them back, feeling chronologically and emotionally 19 for the first time in 700+ years. Science the rat, who was in a tank on the nightstand, squeaked in an attempt to get Bubblegum’s attention. In response Bubblegum rolled her body over to the other side of the King sized bed to face Science, who had her face and front paws pressed against the glass, waiting to be pulled out of her tank.

     "She's not coming." The princess sighed as she reached in to grab the candy corn creature. Science curled up on PB’s chest while the princess gently stroked her. "Oh glob, am I crazy for doing this? I just thought... We're older now. I thought things could be different this time." Tears began to fall from the candy princess’s eyes as she gave up the fight against them. "I hate this, Science. I love her so much... But I have a duty to my people." The rat pushed into pink hands, trying to soothe her owner, but it seemed the gesture was proving itself to be futile. The rat frowned as the Princess silently stroked her and wept.  
  
  
      Bubblegum was overwhelmed by memories from her past for a few moments. The first notes of the friendship her and young Marceline had shared when they were hardly a decade old. Giggling and laughing, hand in hand as children, skipping through the first daisies that grew back several springs after the mushroom wars. Comforting her only friend as they watched Simon lose his mind and turn into the Ice King. Their first kiss, under a tree that had been dead for nearly 500 years now. Hearing the first song Marcy had ever written for her, roughly plucked out on a handmade guitar the vampire had taught herself to play on. Marceline ghosting into the Princess’s first castle bedroom to ask her out. Their first few dates, rock concerts, homemade picnics, whirlwind adventures, laying in PB’s bed and reading books together. How Marcy had bought her the very shirt she was wearing for their two month anniversary, because it was the band they had seen on their first date. The first time they ever fought, where Bonnie had locked herself in a closet to cry, and Marcy had broken the door down so she could apologize. How the vampire had never offered to fix the door, and left the princess to do it. All the times Marcy had secretly stayed over, all the times she had made Bubblegum sleep instead of pull an all-nighter trying to reach another scientific breakthrough. All the times the Princess had ended up late or not going at all to a very important meeting between government officials, all the times those government officials mumbled under their breath about how little she must care, or how her kingdom was doomed to fall if she couldn’t take her job more seriously. All the times she ignored her royal duties to make her vampire girlfriend happy, all the sideways comments her girlfriend had made when she inevitably had to leave to clean things up. The first song Princess Bubblegum found scrawled in the back of a notebook, calling her “the bratty bubblegum bitch”. Their breakup, and how much it hurt. How Marcy refused to see or speak to her for a few decades. How she never thought things would be okay after the queen was out of her life-  
  
  
      Suddenly, a few loud knocks came at the princess’s door. Peppermint Butler’s voice sounded loudly from the other side. "Your Highness! Are you still awake? We have an emergency we need your guidance on at once!" His voice echoed with urgency that the Princess could not ignore.  
  
  
      Bonnie wiped her eyes and whispered grimly to her pet "Ah. And my duties call again. What am I thinking? My responsibilities come First. Always." Science scowled, and crawled up on PBs shoulder as she sat up. She sniffled twice, cleared her throat, and pushed out the words "Yes, I'm awake!" She lumbered the rest of the way up, with some difficulty and reached for Science, but the rat squeaked and shook her head. "Alright, alright. Let me get my lab coat and you can sit in the pocket." Defeat in every sense dripping from her voice. She took a stab at trying to emotionally pull herself together and yelled "Just a moment!", still trying to keep a normalized tone to her voice. It was all a much more trying task than the Princess had hoped it would be. Again disappointment, but not surprise, ran rampant in her mind.  
  
  
      She walked over to her armoire and scowled at the band t-shirt she was wearing as she looked in the mirror on the front before opening it. The rat scampered down to the shelf level to Bubblegum’s hips while she was changing. PB wished she had time to switch out the shirt that was upsetting her but, she didn't. Quickly she opted to tug her lab coat on over pink polka dot pajama pants and the offending shirt, then buttoned it all the way to the neck. Reaching for her tiara, she ignored the picture of her and Marcy that was taped to the inside door of her armoire. She sat her tiara atop her head and gently placed the rat in her breast pocket, shutting the armoire and looking at herself in the mirror again. She took one last deep breath, staring her reflection down and shuffled to the doors. She wiped her eyes with her lab coat sleeve, (thank goodness it was clean) pulled the doors open to her chamber, and followed the minty helper down the hallway and then up some stairs. She didn't really pay any attention to where they had been headed until she came up to a gingerbread door with a crescent moon frosted onto it. “The observatory? Is there a meteor I didn’t calculate for?” the butler shook his head. "I thought you said there was an emergency that I needed to attend to? Why are we way up here?"  
  
  
      Peppermint Butler smiled widely. "Go inside and see."  
  
  
      Bubble Gum slowly opened the observatory door, suspicious. She was surprised to find lit candles, and what looked like fifty different pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags smashed into the circular room. The ceiling was rolled open to reveal the stars shining brightly in the almost midnight sky. In the very center of the room, hovering five feet off the ground was Marcy. Bonnie turned back to look at peppermint Butler. "Your secret is safe with me, Princess." He winked, and turned back down the stairs, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
      Bubblegum flushed fuchsia as she stepped in and shut the door behind her. "How. Marcy? What? I mean.... I thought..." Her train of thoughts halted. _What?_ She had been so sure that her girlfriend was being careless. The surprise was so far from what the princess has been thinking for the last two hours that her brain was struggling to wrap itself around anything she was seeing now.  
  
  
      Marcy let her bare grey feet hit the covered floor. "Babe, it's our two months back together today. I thought I'd surprise you!" Marcy reached her arms out and Bonnie fell into them, happiness and relief washing over her. Bubblegum pulled her arms around the Vampire’s waist and squeezed tight, so thankful that she had been wrong, that she forgot she had put a rat in her pocket. Science squeaked, reminding them where she was, and Marcy giggled as she pulled the orange, white and yellow rat out of Bubble Gum’s pocket and placed her on the table next to them. She scampered off to the tank set up for her at the end of the table, finally satisfied that Bubblegum was going to be okay.  
Marcy wrapped her arms back around her princess and pushed their foreheads together. "Did I scare you?" She searched PB’s eyes for a hint. She noted the redness in her girlfriend’s eyes, and how wet her eyelashes were. _Crap!_ Even when she was trying her best to do things right, she ended up flubbing up. She had messed up more than her fair share of times the last time they were together, and it had been her hope that she would never, ever make the Princess hurt again. It had been a nice thought while it lasted, at least.  
  
  
      Bubblegum giggled softly. "Well, yeah you dumb-dumb." Marceline’s eyes fell to the floor, her suspicions confirmed, and she started to pull away. "No, no!" Bonnie gasped, pulling the vampire close again "I didn't mean it that way. I just... I worry." Her voice went soft, almost impossible to hear. "I love you Marcy, and I just... I'm kind of a party pooper with all my royal duties and junk. I feel like I'm not worth your time... Like maybe you should be with someone who..." her sniffles started again and she struggled for a second to gain control on her emotions before she continued. “I mean, you’re just so….” her words were failing all around her. While she knew the vamp queen blamed herself for their relationship crumbling before, she always felt like the reason it had been doomed was her. Marcy was so alive, even though she was undead, and PB always felt like she brought the fun down four notches just by being in the same room as anyone else. She tried again, to soothe her girlfriend with hardly thought out words. “I’m so serious all the time and-“  
  
  
      "Bonnie." The queen plopped down on the squishy floor as she cut in. Ah, so that was it. PB always had had a “party pooper” complex. The pink princess was always certain she was making Marceline’s life far too serious, and that the vampire should be with someone more fun. She held her hand out, and when the princess accepted, she pulled her down on top of her. Bubblegum was startled, but a smile eked its way into the corners of her mouth as Marcy kept speaking. "Bonnie, I love you. I always have. Any day watching you take care of royal duties is a waaayyyy better time than spending it partying or going on an adventure or even playing my bass." She pointed to the axe/bass guitar sitting against the wall a few feet from the. PB settled gently into Marcy’s arms while she listened. "I know I messed us up before... But I promised I wasn't gonna do that again, and I plan on keeping that promise." She brushed bubble gum hair out of the Princess’s face, so she could see all of both of her eyes. “Every day with you is my party. It’s the adventure I want to be a part of. It’s my favorite concert to play in. Right here is where I want to be.”  
  
  
      Bonnie stretched up from where she was to kiss the vampire. Her cheeks flushed as she said "I love you, Marcy."  
  
  
      Marcy pulled her Princess closer into her arms. "I love you too, Bonnibel." And kissed her hard. When they separated, Bonnie lifted off her tiara and Marcy helped her remove her lab coat. "You're wearing the shirt." She said as she traced the outlines of the lollipop design.  
  
  
      "It means a lot to me," Bonnie sighed contentedly as she settled back into Marcy. "My favorite person in the whole world gave it to me."


End file.
